


The Dark Streets

by Jelly_B



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dark streets, F/M, Fukarin, I made a ship name though, I wonder if this is a popular ship lol, No proof read, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Vocaloid - Freeform, cursing, probably not, rinase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_B/pseuds/Jelly_B
Summary: Who will Fukase see in the street? (I'm bad at writing summary's.)





	The Dark Streets

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proof read this at all. So I probably have left some grammer mistakes here and there.
> 
> I was half asleep when writing too.
> 
> Edit: I fixed up some things so it's more understandable lol.

The clouded streets. They always made a boy scared. The dirty looks he got. Or being cursed at. He hates the streets. He hated the people there. It wasn't his fault his skin is like that. His drunken mother always ignored him. His father always had to work to keep up with the rent and buy food. Thanks to their neglect he got a bottle of acid for cleaning and burned parts of his body. He was 5. He didn't fucking know.  
Of course I'm that boy, Fukase.  
I hate this body. My left arm feels so out of place I want to tear it off. It's so deformed. Ugly. Useless.  
Anyway, I felt brave today and went into the streets. At night. No I won't go in the day time. To many people get in my way. I just want to walk than a group of popular kids just walk up on me and tease me. I hated them all, especially the twin-tails blue bitch. She just hates me because how I look. Also don't get me started with the yellow bananas. He is the biggest ho I ever met. He goes through 10 people each month, but his sister never really dated anyone. The girl is Rin. We talk sometimes, but then her brother comes in. Telling her lies so she can hate me.  
Than the big fake boob bitch. She throws me in the nearest dumpster like I'm a dead body. She also gets help from pink fishlips and scarf idiot. I hate every single body. That group of people are on my “If murder was legalized list”.  
They probably are the bravest people I ever met though. Nobody never walked up to me and actually talk to me. It's probably because I'm a monster, but of course they are rude and shit, but they keep me some what company.  
I hate all the thoughts I'm having right now.  
I need my earbuds. 

I soon reached in to my pocket of my jacket.

CRAP! I left them at home! 

“Fukase?” Uh- that voice sounds familiar. Shit this is bad. I left my earbuds at home, and now I get to be bullied. How can this night get even much more worse.  
I just stand there as I didn't want to see who it is. I'm going to be honest, I want to jump off the bridge and die. It was high enough to break my neck or break a few bones.

“Fukase… I understand that you hate my guts. Like I fully understand. My ‘friends’ treat you like shit, and I know that's horrible. I just came and say sorry. I never had intended to do the stuff I did. So have a goodnight. Bye redhead.” I recognize the voice and the nickname she gave me. Rin? I turn my head a bit so I can see who is side of me.  
It was Rin. Why is she getting on the railing? Now my whole body is turn to her direction. I want to say something, but my ugly thoughts begin to cloud up my head. They fucked me up pretty good. My left arm. The pain starts to come back. I can feel the acid spreading across my body.  
First bleaching my body white. The pain from that made me realize I did something wrong. I remember that I ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I got the acid off most of my body, but it was too late. My left arm was scared up. It was all bubbly. I popped a few warts. It was horrible. The blood in my left arm started to ooze out. It dyed the white bath red. The last thing I remember is that I passed out, and hearing my parents screaming my name. I was just 5...  
Why am I remembering this now? Why is she turning around at me? Was I talking my thoughts? I bet so. Her face explains it all.  
“I never knew that- if it makes you feel better I have a heart murmur… I have to go to doctors and take special meds. You'll get used to it after a year or so. It all started when I was three. Two years before your accident… The worst part is that we have no clue how I got one. It is all a medical mystery. I'm just thanking the heavens that this stupid murmur isn't serious. Any way my heart got better over the years. Of course my brother has me doing stuff that may make my heart beat fast like running a mile to Meiko’s house. God I regretted that. Well hopefully that made ya feel better…” I’m speechless. Glad I'm not the only one with special needs. I need to go to my doctor each week to treat my scars because they somehow still get infected.  
I can't think of anything to say back, but just this “That's actually sad… But at least you don't look like a stupid monster.”  
“Dude don't say that. I think you're cut------------e-  
Uuuuuuuh.”  
I feel my face- no, body to heat up. Did she just call a monster cute? I must be dreaming.  
I was looking at my feet. I soon lift my head with a blush to see her gone from the railing of the bridge. Did she jump?

Boo. 

“AAAAAAAAaAAAAAAAaaAaAAAAaAAaaAaaaaaaAaAaAa!” I'm so tense right now. Oh my god. I actually almost fell off the bridge above the road. I almost slapped the person behind me, but a second of me turning I feel a soft pair of lips on mine.  
It was Rin. “Got ya good. Did I redhead?”  
“----- yeah. Sure…” I really don't know what to say.  
“I have a crush on you ever since we met. You just suck out more than the boys Miku fond over. Anyway I stopped being friends with those assholes and never really talk to my brother anymore- so ah- Wanna date?”  
“Yes please.”

\---- Time skip 9 years ----  
‘The real life beauty and the beast!’  
A fine bride had married to a fine man.  
The lucky girl is Rin who is now taking the surname Kiyyu.  
The girls beast is a fine man. He is a handsome man with beautiful scars the luck bride like to make paintings of.  
Her and Fukase are the luckiest couple as they never really had any bad luck.  
And now they are driving off with cans on strings flying around with a sign with “Just Married”.  
That so marks the start and end of a happy fairytale. 

 

23-6-20xx  
By Hatsune Miku  
Vocaloid Times


End file.
